


Good Enough

by pss



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AAAAAAA, M/M, i dont know what this is i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pss/pseuds/pss
Summary: Lea is a doofus; Roxas is salty.





	Good Enough

The boy reached up and ran a slender hand through his messy blonde hair. He groaned internally as he remembered the expanse of brown spreading out from his roots.

He sat up in his twin size bed, setting his phone aside and looking around his room. He took a moment to appreciate the disorganization of the items and various decorations in his small area. He's always loved his planets and stars that hung from the ceiling, even if his brother often told him it was tacky. He had posters and pictures covering every space of his blue walls in a disarrayed collage.

He let his eyes linger over a small photo of him, his brother Sora, and his best friend Lea. He doesn't remember who took it exactly, but it's always been one of his favorites. They hadn't been doing anything exciting or spectacular. It showed them sitting on the living room couch with controllers in their hands. They were all laughing and he couldn't help but smile at the happy moment. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as his phone began buzzing from its spot next to him on the bed. He glanced over to check the caller ID and smiled again as he accepted the call and held it up to his ear. 

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hello Lea, is there a reason you're calling at one in the morning or are you just being annoying?"

He heard an overly dramatic gasp through the line, "I can't believe you would hurt me like this, Rox. I thought we had something special."

Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're so lucky you're cute."

"Remind me to call you in the middle of the night more often, you're actually being nice to me for once!"

"We've been dating for five years and you think this is the first time I've been nice to you? I am wounded, Lea"

"Aw, baby, why don't you let me come over and kiss it better?"

Roxas rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time, "Lea, I love you and all, but don't make me kick your ass. You know my parents hate you."

"Oh, come on, they don't hate me, just everything about me. But I guess when you're straight, Christian, and a conservative, you hate just about everything. It's like the holy trinity of being an asshole."

"Which is exactly why you can't come over. They're already suspicious, and we don't want to make it worse."

"Funny thing about that, actually..."

"Lea."

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening to me? I need to make sure you're listening to me."

"Yep, I'm listenin-"

"You'd better not fucking be outside my window right now, and if you are, you'd better not be."

Lea let out a quick nervous laugh, "So, could you let me in please, it's kinda cold out here."

"God dammit," Roxas sighed before quickly hanging up and dropping his phone on the bed. He hopped off and stomped over to pull the curtains back and unclasp the latch on his window. Lea gave him a lopsided smile and a wave before curving his lanky body and climbing through.

"Okay. That's it," Roxas announced, throwing up his hands as if in defeat, "I'm breaking up wi-"

His words were cut off by a pair of hands on his waist and a pair of lips on his own. Lea pulled back so that their noses were touching and smiled, "Like you'd ever break up with me."

"Try me," Roxas said before closing the gap again and kissing him sweetly and shortly before unwinding himself from Lea's grasp and sitting back on his bed.

Lea crossed his arms, "Trust me, baby boy, I have. See, this is something you may not know about me, but, the truth is: I'm a dumbass."

"Shut up," Roxas laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

Lea walked over and sat across from his boyfriend, "It's true though! I can make you so mad, without even trying to. And I'm probably going to make you mad again right now."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked suspiciously, "You aren't cheating on me are you?"

Lea looked surprised, "What the fuck? Of course not! It's just that...I want to tell your parents about us."

Roxas' expression softened, "You think I don't want the same thing? You know I do, but you know we can't. We can't risk something like that. You know that already."

Lea reached out and took Roxas' hands in his own, "I know, I know, but I'm so tired of not being able to do all the things I want to. Do you even know how many times we've sat in this house and I wanted to kiss you or put my arm around you, and I can't. Just on the off chance that your parents might walk in. Or when we're at school or just walking around and I still don't know how much is too much because we don't know if any of those people around us will tell. It's exhausting, Rox."

Roxas looked genuinely hurt and he took his hands out of Lea's, "Then break up with me, I don't know what to tell you. This is just how it is and this is the way it has to be, you know that. Sorry if you can't put up with me anymore."

"Hey, Hey, Hey, don't say stuff like that. I want to marry you, you know that. I'm gonna get you a ring and everything. I just want to try to make your parents understand."

Roxas shook his head, "They won't understand, Lea, they won't understand anything. They'll do something crazy like send me to conversion therapy, and what about you?!"

"What about me?"

"Lea, I'm sixteen. You're nineteen. If they found out about us, they wouldn't give us any time to try to make them understand! They would put you in jail and they wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

"It's okay Roxy, just calm down," he said, pulling the blonde into his lap and against his chest, "I'm sorry I brought it up, okay? I've just been thinking too much. This is good enough for me. Even if it had to be like this for the rest of our lives, It'd still be good enough for me. You're my best friend, Roxy. You're my everything."

Roxas heard the quiver in his voice and sat up fast as a bullet, pulling the mess of red down onto his shoulder. He felt Lea's arms wrap around him tighter on instinct and he moved in closer. Roxas laid his head gently on the other's while Lea held him as tight as a vise, "We're gonna be okay, Lea. Honestly, What's two more years compared to our five? We can make it, I know we can. I love you."

He felt the familiar rumble of Lea speaking against his shoulder and he heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you more', as muffled as it was.

He scoffed and drew back to look at the offender. His eyelashes were wet, but he was smiling.

"Don't start this again," Roxas laughed, "You know how it ends."

They both fell into a laughing fit until they heard a knock on the door. They froze, but relaxed again as the door swung on its hinges to reveal the spiky brown hair of Sora.  
"Hey Roxas, hey Lea. Um.. Did you wanna come watch a movie with me and Riku?" he said, gesturing to the silver haired boy looming behind him.

They all ended up with their backs against the couch and a blanket across their laps watching some movie that Roxas couldn't remember the name of. He smiled as he felt Lea's arms wrap around his shoulders and he leaned into him. This was good enough.


End file.
